The Market is a Great Place for Reunions
by pepperikeys
Summary: Kagura runs into someone unexpected while shopping in space.


Old fic I wrote and decided to post on here. Please enjoy!

* * *

 _She was lying on her back, her brothers strong hands squeezing the life from her. She tried her best to loosen his hold on her neck, but his grip did not budge no matter how much she clawed at him. The air she attempted to inhale was not reaching her lungs, the pressure on her throat blocking its passage._

 _She could not breath._

 _When she looked up at him through her blurry tear filled eyes she did not see the empty smile baring down at her; but instead a slack face, blue eyes wide and cold as they stared down at her as if it wasn't his little sister he was strangling to death beneath him._

 ** _'If you weren't so weak I might have taken you with me.'_**

 _His mouth did not move yet the sound of his voice was loud in her mind._

 _She really wished he hadn't turned out the way he had, because even if she wanted it to be unheard of that her big brother would want to kill her with his own hands; it wasn't. In fact it was very much in character for Kamui to do exactly that._

 _Kagura just really wished that he wasn't the one to end her short life._

 ** _'If you didn't run from what you are things could have been different.'_**

 _Her vision was beginning to go now, blackness seeping into the watery images her eyes picked up. Her nails dug into the soft flesh of her brothers hand, pale white like hers but stronger. His blood soaked her fingertips and yet his grip only tightened._

 ** _"How can you ever think you can stop me when you're this powerless? You could never beat me.'_**

 _The last thing she saw before darkness engulfed her was her brothers form shifting until what looked back at her was no longer the blank face of her once loving brother but instead a crazed blood thirsty grin on a face she was well acquainted with, a face she saw everyday._

 _Her mirror image giggled and Kagura felt her body launch forward._

She fell from her bed with a loud _thunk,_ blankets were wrapped around her legs which were still resting on the bed she had been laying in just moments ago.

It took a few seconds of staring at the metal ceiling for Kagura to realize she was still on the kiheitai's space ship.

"It was just a dream…" She muttered softly, bringing her hand to the back of her head to rub at a newly forming bump.

A tear escaped from the corner of her eye and Kagura quickly wiped it away. She kicked her blankets off her legs and brought them down to rest on the cold metal of the floor.

That's when she noticed that the ship was no longer vibrating in that way it did when its motor was running and it was floating what seemed to be aimlessly in space.

Sometime during her nap the ship had stopped its course and no one had come to inform her of the reason. Not that she expected anyone to think her so important they they would, after all she did just demand they take her with them and then they tried to use her as some kind of hostage.

Still, she was curious as to why they would stop when they were on such an important task.

Kagura stood up and smoothed out her orange pajama bottoms and slipping on her black satin slippers before heading toward her door.

Finding her way to the ships deck was easy, finding a person to ask about the hold up however was a bit more difficult.

But with the view from the deck Kagura could piece together the story better.

"I see you have awoken." Kagura turned to look at the man walking toward her. "I hope you slept well."

"Is this some kind of market?" She asked, trying to keep the conversation with this creep to a minimum.

He nodded slowly, his dark eyes never straying from her face. "We were running a bit low on certain supplies; you could imagine the look on Matako's face when she realized we were completely out of white rice." He held out a hand and opened it to reveal several silver coins.

"Since you came here on your own, it's safe to say that you probably wont be trying to stash away on some other ship so take this. It should be enough for you to buy yourself a nice treat."

Kagura looked at the silver pieces and then out at the sea of space ships, she could see all the ramps connecting one ship to the next and see the figures moving about them. Shouts could be heard even from where she was, people calling out items that were for sale and the prices.

She didn't like the idea of having to take offered money from a man like him, but Gin-Chan did always say that free money is free money no matter who it comes from or where.

So she reach out and quickly snatched the coins from the mans hands and clenched them in her fists. She might as well get something for herself while she still could.

"Our exit is on the third floor." Henpeita explained. "Just make sure to be back in two hours, Matako and everyone should be back by then."

Not bothering to change into one of her regular red outfits, Kagura jogged off to the third floor of the ship.

The first ship she got on seemed to be selling used parts, probably stolen and not in the best condition. She tried her best to read the words written on some of the crates and barrels but could not make out a large majority of the characters. She guessed a lot of it was oil and other liquids that a ship needed to run correctly. Moving on to the next ship would be her best move.

She came across shipment of fish on one of the middle ships. Some of the fish she had never seen before and she was tempted to get one but decided it was best she use her money on something that the other would definitely bring back with them. Might as well let those morons feed her, they had been feeding her brother for months so it shouldn't be a problem now.

Finally she came across a lady who was selling clothe. Kagura pushed through the many people surrounding her and came up to look at what the stand had to offer.

Dresses of many colors, hand dyed she guessed hung from a small clothes line. And yet they were not what caught her attention.

No, what caught her attention was several rolls of silk bandages that were sitting on a table among tiny wooded trinkets. She had seen these types of bandages before, many time. Human might use them to help with injuries but her species used then to protect their sensitive skin from the sun. She had witnessed both her father and brother wearing the wrappings but theirs were never made of silk, more like a burlap material.

She gently caressed the silk with her right index finger, admiring the smoothness against her skin.

"How much for the wraps?" She asked.

"How much you got, kid?"

Kagura thrust her hand out and showed the lady pirate the coins in her palm.

The women scuffed. "That's only enough for one roll."

"But I want all of them." Kagura glared at the women.

"How much for all 5 of the silk wraps?" A male voice interrupted. "I'm sure they will come in handy in the bedroom someday in the future."

It took only seconds for the voice to register in her mind, and when it did all she could do was stare wide eyed at the teenager beside her.

"Sadist?" She gasped.

"Nice outfit, China." He reached out for a roll of silk and picked it up. "What bring you out to space?"

"Give that to me, it's mine!" She snatched the silk away from him and brought the roll close to her chest.

She did not expect to see him again for a long time. But now that she thought about it the chances of her coming across him in space were more likely then if she had stayed on earth. But even so the chances weren't high that she would and yet here he was.

He pulled out a coin purse from his gray jacket.

"I'll get all five rolls."

"You bastard!"

Her fist flew out, aiming for his cheek but he simply rocked back on his heels to avoid the strike.

"Relax, China." He said calmly, handing over a bill to the seller. "Danna probably doesn't have enough to buy anything out here, so the chances you do are slim to none."

The sales women took the paper from his hand before pulling out a large wad of her own cash, counted out his change and gave it to him. Sougo put away his change as he watched the lady place the five silk wrappings into a plastic bag.

"Here you go sir, thanks for doing business." She smiled at him while handing him his purchase.

"Whatever." Okita grabbed onto Kagura's wrist and dragged her behind him, ignoring her protests as he steered them in a less crowded direction.

"What do you think you're doing?" She cried out. His hand was warm against her skin and somehow she didn't mind that he was touching her. Being surrounded by a bunch of strangers must have been doing something to her because the moment she looked at those ruby red eyes she felt a little bit closer to home.

"I was going to get those you Idiot." She leaned back on the stacked wooden boxes behind her and folded her arms over her chest. Her blue eyes glaring at the ex Shinsengumi member.

"What are you doing out in space, China?" He glared back, his hand was absentmindedly swinging the plastic bag at his side. "Where's Danna and the glasses kid?"

"There's been a change in plans, yup." She said eyeing the bag of goods that should have been hers. "They're coming I'm sure."

He squinted his eyes and studied her. "Are you saying you're here alone?"

She tapped her finger against her pajama clad leg and hummed a sound that meant yes.

"If by alone you mean I'm traveling through space on a ship full of our past enemies then your answer is yes."

He looked at her with an expression that might have been worry but she figured she was imagining things. Why would the sadist be worried about her well being when he disliked her as much as she disliked him, maybe even more.

"Where's your gorilla leader and the mayo loving freak?" She asked.

"They're around, we're stocking up on necessities."

"Same for us…"

An awkward pause followed her reply, where the two just stared at each other wondering what they should bring up. Should she ask about how they were doing out in space? Should she tell him about what they had found out? It was probably safest not to bring much up; after all you never know who's ears are tuning in.

Sougo breathed in loudly, breaking their thick silence. "I'd offer to have one of our duels but I don't think making a scene like that would be a smart idea."

"I don't think you've been gone long enough to gain enough strength to beat me yet anyways, uh-huh." She said with a teasing grin.

Sougo smirked back and held out the plastic bag. "Still just a brat."

Kagura blinked in confusion but still slowly brought her arms out, when she did Sougo had nonchalantly dropped the plastic bag full of wrappings into her awaiting arms.

"Think of it as a welcoming present to space." He said motioning toward her full arms.

"Really?" She asked in disbelief. "You're giving them to me?"

"Well, yeah." He sighed. "What good would they do me?"

"But you said you were gonna use them for your weird…"

"I know what I said, China." He interrupted.

"Thanks, Sadist." She said, hugging the bag of silk wraps closer to her chest.

"What's with the sleep wear?" He motioned towards her outfit.

Kagura looked down at her usual orange pajama set. She had almost forgotten that this was what she was wearing. She looked Sougo straight in the eyes and jutted out a hip making sure she rested one of her hands on it.

"Nothing new here," She raised her head up as if what she was saying was something to brag about. "I wear these all the time. They are cute no?"

Sougo rolled his eyes at her antics. "Sure, if you were at home watching the weather and not at a market in the middle of space, stupid."

"Use your imagination you brat."

Sougo chuckled. "You sure you want me to do that? I can think of some pretty creative reason as to why you're not properly dressed." He raised an eyebrow suggestively.

A look of horror painted Kagura's face, her expression morphing into disgust.

"Why are you so gross?" She growled out between clenched teeth. "I was sleeping before coming here you idiot."

This isn't so much a surprise, she is after all a member of the yorozuya and the trio has been seen in more unusual attire then their pajamas. But Sougo notices the bruising under her eyes from what could be lack of sleep and cant help but feel a sense of what might be concern for the young girl.

"Hey, China.." He starts, his voice gentle. "You're taking care of yourself right?"

Kagura is taken back his tone of voice, shes not used to hearing such a light sound coming from him. Usually it varies between annoyed and sarcastic but never with such…care.

"I'm doing the best I can, Sadist." She mutters. "Something things I handle better then others."

"Well, just remember we have a deal." He cocks a brow at her. "That means no going and making yourself weak enough to get beat."

"In your dreams, loser."

The crowd was beginning to diminish, species scampering off back to their ships.

"I've got to go." She says before lifting her plastic bag and shaking it a bit. "Thanks for the wrappings, I'll be sure to use them."

"No problem, China." He shifts from foot to foot and lets the vermilion haired girl go past him.

Before she could get to far from him, she hears him call out to her. Stopping, she turns in his direction. His hands are cupped around his mouth when he yells at her.

"Don't worry too much; when the time comes you guys definitely wont be alone!"

He then turns and walks away with out waiting for a reply. Kagura stands and watches as he disappears into what is left over from the previous crowd.

The sadist is right, they wont be alone, she wont be alone. They will have the support of all there friends when the fight comes and she will be able to stop her blood family because Gin-Chan and Shinpachi will be there to help her.

She leaves the market feeling a little brighter.

She returns to the ship with a smile on her face; Just in time to see Matako hit the pedo over the head with the butt of one of her guns, all the while yelling about loosing the red headed vacuum from hell. When the blonde sees her she lets out a sound of exasperation and stomps off somewhere deeper into the ship.

Kagura returns feeling a little better about her the possible future then before.

That night when she goes to sleep, she does not dream of her brother ending her life or of her yato self. Instead she dreams of her life back on earth, back in Edo, everyone was safe and together and happy. That night she saw what things might be like after the big fight in a more positive light.

She has hope again.


End file.
